


Dating Chop Top would include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Chop Top would include:

Dating Chop Top would include:   
-him doing everything to make you laugh, no matter how insane or gross it is. He will literally throw himself in front of a car if he thought it might earn a chuckle from his love.   
-knowing full well what went into Draytons food but not caring one bit. In fact, he often refers to you as the only good one in the family.  
\- Being close with his family. Drayton was very distant and sceptical at first, but after you help with the first kill, he’ll start to warm up to you. You are good at cooking as well, so the two of you spend a lot of time in the kitchen perfecting his recipes.   
Bubba would adore you from the get go. He’d want nothing more than to please everyone and because you’re a very positive person, you are able to offer him the positive critics and reinforcement he desperately needs. You would also read to him often, something neither Drayton nor Chop Top have a lot of time for.   
You would care for grampa, making sure he was okay.   
You would also ease a lot of tension between all the family members. Drayton and Chop Top would get along better and Drayton would ease up on Bubba a little more.   
-speaking to Bubba about girls and especially after the Strech thing. You had to explain that the family couldn’t trust her. And if he found someone who wanted to be with him, they wouldn’t care what he did or how he looked.  
-Chop Top always flirts with you. Doesn’t matter if you’ve been together 3 days or 3 years, he will come out with the cheesiest pick up lines imaginable, but that also plays into his need to make you laugh. It isn’t unwelcomed. In fact, it makes you feel loved because he still sees you the same as the first time he saw you.  
-Chop Top is willing to have sex anywhere. He will literally have sex with you in front of his family if he would get away with it. While that was a step too far, you did fuck in front of captives more times than you would ever admit to Drayton.   
-driving Chop Top and Bubba around so they could get up to mischief. You had proved time and time again that you were a good drive and quick responses mean that you could even outrun the police.   
-He’d be up for a threesome with any one of his brothers, but you would cross your arms and shake your head, but smirked at him.   
-you having to take the coat hanger away time and time again to stop him picking at his plate. Gross as it is.   
You would also be the first to check and make sure everything looked okay after Bubba accidently dented it.


End file.
